claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Ophelia
Etymology オフィーリア transliterates from "Ophelia," from Old Greek "Ophelos" (help). Name invented by Italian poet Jacopo Sannazzaro for a character in his poem Arcadia (1489). Later reused by Shakespeare for Polonius' daughter in Hamlet (1599). Name may allude to Claymore Ophelia's madness. Also, Shakespearean Ophelia found drowned in river. Claymore Ophelia's body found in lake.Claymore 8, Scene 041, p. 41 Appearance 'Claymore warrior' Typical Yagi heart-shaped face, emphasized by widow's peak. Wear solo hair braid. Has long pointed ears. 'Awakened' Serpentine form with three sickles bristling from back. Personality Gentle and modest manner, till provoked. Sociopathic, rather than psychopathic or psychotic. Knows difference between right and wrong, but lacks conscience, or too weak to stop violent behavior. Mental and Leadership baseline rated C.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 688 In Chaldean Numerology, the number 4, Ophelia's number, is often viewed as the number of evil and misfortune. Datasheet 'Claymore warrior' 'Baseline' Height: 175cm (5ft 8.89in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 688 Dominant arm: right''Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2'', "Yoma War Record II," p. 688 *Yoma Power: A *Agile: A *Strength: A *Mental: C *Sensing: B+ *Leadership: C 'Class' Ophelia is an Offensive Type warrior,Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 688 her Ability being Slashing Distortion.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 688 'Technique' Slashing Distortion enables Rippling Sword.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 688 'Awakened' From Yoma War Record II.Fragments of Silver Omnibus 2, "Yoma War Record II," p. 692 'Baseline' *Yoma Power: SS *Agile: SSS *Strength: SS *Solidity: S (Special level of ability) *Intellect: SS History 'Childhood' Has older brother, who dies diverting attack by Priscilla, while Ophelia escapes.Claymore 8, Scene 040, p. 24; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 'Organization' 'Miria' 'Phantom' From afar, a Man in Black observes Miria destroy a Yoma pack. He notes Miria's "Phantom" technique. Also watching is Ophelia, now Claymore warrior No. 4. Though part of the hunt, she refuses to participate as no Awakened is present.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 167 'Ophelia's Hunt' Miria assigned to Ophelia's Hunt. Led by Ophelia, who speaks of a warrior who gave Ophelia a Black Card. But instead of giving it to the unnamed recipient, Ophelia tore it up.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 174 On a mountain, the hunt engages a Awakened Being, mummy-like with tape-shaped tentacles. Ophelia disables Being, while Miria finally beheads it. Miria realizes its identity—Hilda.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, pp. 184–185 In her grief, Miria awakens, with Ophelia waiting to kill her.Claymore 13, Extra Scene 2, p. 187 'Gonahl Hunt' 'First meeting' Clare meets Ophelia, leader of Gonahl Hunt. Ophelia discovers Clare is half-awakened and attacks.Claymore 6, Scene 031, pp. 127–129; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Raki's attack frees Clare. Clare warns Ophelia that by killing Raki, Ophelia will forfeit her life but Ophelia replies only if there are living witnesses, which she does not intend on leaving.Claymore 6, Scene 031, p. 132; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Ophelia cuts off Clare's legs and challenges Clare to reattach them as she fights Raki in a sword match. With each passing minute, Ophelia increases her skill level gradually until Raki will be killed.Claymore 6, Scene 032, p. 141; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 'Visitor' A young girl appears, attracted by the scene and changes into the Former Single-digit Awakened.Claymore 6, Scene 032, p. 157; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Clare reattaches her legs but Ophelia throws Raki to Single-digit. She holds Clare face-down as Raki is about to be eaten. Clare awakens and escapes, then rescues Raki in one burst of movement.Claymore 6, Scene 033, pp. 170–178; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 When Clare flees with Raki, Ophelia tries to follow, but is caught by Single-digit.Claymore 6, Scene 033, p. 185; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Single-digit "breaks" Ophelia's neck. She thinks Ophelia is dead and casts her aside, but Ophelia revives and beheads Single-digit.Claymore 7, Scene 034, pp. 17–18; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 'Separation' Clare senses Ophelia's victory. Knowing there is limited time before she Ophelia catches up with them, she orders Raki to flee in the opposite direction while she holds off Ophelia.Claymore 7, Scene 034, pp. 25–26; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 Raki protests, wanting to stay with Clare but she gives him a shut up kiss, saying three things: be quiet, that she cares for him, and farewell. She promises to stay alive and search for him. Finally, he relents and flees.Claymore 7, Scene 034, pp. 28–31; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 'Making a name' The warriors finally confront each other. Ophelia realizes Clare is using Preemptive Sensing. She switches to Rippling Sword. By vibrating the blade, Ophelia creates an optical illusion of an undulating snake. Now Clare cannot anticipate Ophelia's moves.Claymore 7, Scene 035, p. 49; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 Ophelia mocks Claymore warrior nicknames. She proclaims herself "Rippling Ophelia." But says that her "nickname" is not well known as most people who seen the Rippling Sword are dead.Claymore 7, Scene 035, p. 50; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 Clare charges Ophelia, who cuts off her right arm. Clare falls over the cliff into river. Later, Clare emerges downstream carrying her arm in her mouth. Unfortunately, Ophelia realised that her desperation to keep her arm and be cut so deeply was a ploy to make her think Clare was dead, which she didn't fall for.Claymore 7, Scene 035, p. 59; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 Ophelia shreds Clare's arm, so she cannot reattach it.Claymore 7, Scene 035, p. 65; Claymore, Anime Scene 12 'Mysterious intruder' Ophelia corners Clare. Without her right arm, Clare is badly handicapped, but still resists. Ophelia cuts off Clare's left hand.Claymore 7, Scene 035, p. 55; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 As she is about to kill Clare, a hooded figure in a witch cape approaches. The figure has no Yoma Power, so both warriors assume she is human. Clare tries to warn the stranger away. Ophelia cannot forgive being interrupted and attacks using the Rippling Sword but her attacks are not only deflected, she herself is badly sliced and defeated quickly. The stranger reveals herself—"Quick-sword" Ilena.Claymore 7, Scene 036, pp. 86–87; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 'Awakened Being' Unable to comprehend her defeat, Ophelia wanders the forest talking madly to herself as her injuries take their toll. She awakens into a snake-like creature.Claymore 7, Scene 037, pp. 113–114; Claymore, Anime Scene 13 'Awakening' After convalescing, Clare leaves Ilena's Hidden Valley. Traveling through a forest, Clare feels something sudden in Ilena's arm, unaware of Rafaela executing Ilena. But Clare confronts awakened Ophelia.Claymore 7, Scene 039, p. 155; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 'Face-off' Ophelia desires to eat Clare, but is seemingly oblivious about having Awakened, being unable to explain her sudden hunger for flesh. Without any human food sources around, she decides to eat Clare and hurls her into a lake to drown her. As Ophelia holds Clare underwater, she sees her reflection—an Awakened Being. Horrified, Ophelia releases Clare. She blames Priscilla for what happened.Claymore 7, Scene 039, pp. 169–175; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 Clare proceeds to chop up Ophelia's arms. Clare says she intends on taking the head of Priscilla. But she also asks for Ophelia's forgiveness, as she intends on taking Ophelia's soul, as well.Claymore 8, Scene 039, pp. 184–185; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 Ophelia asks about Clare's right arm. She thought she chopped it up.Claymore 8, Scene 040, pp. 16–17; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 'Overextended' While Clare damages Ophelia, she cannot control her new arm. Her sword slips from her grasp. Ophelia realizes the arm belongs to Ilena, who attacked her earlier. And that Clare is having trouble controlling the arm.Claymore 8, Scene 040, pp. 16–17; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 'New contest' Ophelia decides on a new "contest." If Clare can cut her way through the awakened part of her body, she can do what she wants with the remaining human part of Ophelia at the tail-end.Claymore '', Scene 040, p. 20; ''Claymore, Anime Scene 14 Ophelia has a flashback about her older brother, who held off Priscilla while Ophelia escaped. During the contest, Ophelia halfheartedly fights Clare. She pierces Clare's body, but Clare cuts herself free and shreds the rest of the awakened body. Now only the upper human torso of Ophelia remains. Ophelia orders Clare to kill her before she regenerates.Claymore 8, Scene 040, p. 33; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 Clare, dispirited, runs through Ophelia with her sword.Claymore 8, Scene 040, p. 34; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 'Remembering brother' As Ophelia fades away, she remembers her brother's sacrifice and realizes why she tried to forget that night with Priscilla.Claymore 8, Scene 040, p. 35; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 She dies with calm and happiness.Claymore 8, Scene 040, pp. 35–37; Claymore, Anime Scene 14 Additional details From Claymore Intimate Persona, 憎悪 Zouo (Hatred): Ophelia—Emi Shinohara 3:48 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Squad Category:Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Ophelia's Hunt Category:Gonahl Hunt Category:Awakened Being